Dieselkraftwerk
The Dieselkraftwerk '(lit. "Diesel Power Plant") is a new weapon appearing in ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. It is a variant of the LaserKraftWerk, which uses diesel-powered grenades as ammo. Location The Dieselkraftwerk is only available in Wyatt's timeline. Therefore, in order to get the gun, BJ must choose to save Wyatt at the start of The New Colossus (or have already saved him in the New Order) to gain access to the weapon. History The Dieselkraftwerk was designed by Set Roth, who was given the idea for it by Wyatt. It was later given to BJ on board the Eva's Hammer, who used it for various missions. B.J. loses the weapon after being captured by Irene Engel in Mesquite, but Anya Oliwa collected it and his other weapons to save him. Wolfenstein: Youngblood The gun returns as a weapon of choice of one of the twin daughters of B.J. In Wolfenstein: Youngblood, Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz obtain a Dieselkraftwerk from Brother 2. Before obtaining the weapon, Nazi soldiers discuss on testing the weapon, expressing joy at the prototype. Function and use The Dieselkraftwerk fires a diesel canister that can be set to explode on impact or be detonated remotely. Sticking a canister on a Nazi soldier does not sound the alarm, so you could potentially stick canisters on all the officers in an area and detonate them simultaneously. The canisters can also be stuck to walls and used as remote-detonated booby traps. In Youngblood, the weapon can be further upgraded to cause massive damage, and have attachments that cause fragmentations, or large area damage. Upgrades The New Colossus * '''Ignition muzzle: Ignite the diesel immediately upon leaving the barrel. This negates the option of detonating canisters remotely. * Supercharge: Hold the trigger to fire up to five diesel canisters at the same time. * Extended tank: Double up the diesel tank capacity. Youngblood Nadel Set *'Napalm Injector': *'Precise Fuel Tank': *'Ricochet Attachment': *'Tactical Grip': Tempo Set *'Multi Injector': *'Quick Inject Fuel Tank': *'Fragmentation Attachmnet': *'Rapid Fire Grip': Stier Set *'Thermobaric Injector': *'Heavy Fuel Tank': *'Cluster Attachment': *'Heavy Grip': Gallery Wolfenstein 2 The New Colossus weapons Dieselkraftwerk.jpg|thumb|374x374px|The full schematic of the Dieselkraftwerk dgeeag.png|A fully upgraded Dieselkraftwerk. Dieselkraftwerk-Inspect.jpg|The description of the Dieselkraftwerk as B.J. inspects it. Heavy.png|B.J. duel-wielding battling a Zitadelle. BJ-Getting-Gear.jpg|B.J. getting the Dieselkraftwerk after the audition. Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|The Dieselkraftwerk is used by one of the twin (right corner). Dieselkraftwerk-Pick-Up.jpg|Pick up for the Dieselkraftwerk. Trivia * The Dieselkraftwerk doesn't have any type of ironsights. * You can dual wield any combination of weapons in The New Colossus, except for this weapon and the Laserkraftwerk. * By 1980 the DieselKraftWerk is no longer a unique weapon to B.J or his kin. It seems that the weapon has been mass produced by the regime. This is somewhat strange considering that the weapon was made by Set, which means that, unlike the LaserKraftWerk, the Nazis never had access to it or to its design. This is further evidenced by the fact that in the Fergus timeline the DieselKraftWerk doesn't even exist. **In Youngblood, the Nazis have a Dieselkraftwerk as a prototype. ---- Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Fire Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons